Un gran error
by titania-chan
Summary: Lucy es una chica común y corriente, en una salida de copas con sus amigas la pantalla se le apaga y despierta en una pieza que no es la suya, desnuda y acompañada de un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida...¿Qué cosa peor podría pasar?
1. Chapter 1

**capítulo uno: noche de copas**

Una fiesta normalmente te deja algún recuerdo bueno o una noche inolvidable, pero en mi caso lo único que me dejo fue una resaca de los mil diablos y un embarazo de 4 semanas. Pero te preguntaras ¿cómo sucedió esto verdad? Déjame empezar del comienzo.

Estaba estudiando licenciatura en lingüística, había pasado la mayoría de los ramos y ya tenía una editorial que quería contratarme solo me faltaba terminar mi tesis y recibir mi título. Aunque mi apellido sonará como el de una familia aristócrata, yo vivía por las becas que daba el gobierno, mi familia era clase media y el presupuesto no alcanzaba para dos hijas en la universidad, y yo siendo la mayor debería haberme sacrificado dejando mis sueños y ponerme a trabajar para después estudiar. Sin embargo, el destino es caprichoso, pude conseguir una beca, aunque esta me exigiera las mejores notas siempre y un trabajo adaptado a mis horas libres que no fueran estudiar claro. Un fin de semana antes de terminar de terminar el semestre con unas amigas de la universidad decidimos salir a festejar el haber aprobado todo los ramos, al principio no tenía muchas ganas de ir, el trabajo me tenía exhausta y la largas jornadas de estudios intensivos me tenía agotada mentalmente, pero nunca le eh podido decir no a las chicas.

-bien, fiesta!- la animada de nosotras cuatro: erza. Estaba estallando en euforia pura, ella se había eximido del último ramo* más difícil de la carrera de economía, estaba en todo su derecho relajarse hoy.

-erza tranquila, primero lleguemos al bar y después libérate como quieras- las cuatros íbamos por la anchas calles de Crocus(capital de Fiore), donde en la noche su flujo de gente aumenta el doble, no por nada se llama la ciudad que nunca duerme.

-escuche que michel ya va en su segundo año de asistente social, como pasa el tiempo, ¿no creen?- con juvia nos conocemos de los viejos barrios de magnolia aunque íbamos en escuelas diferentes siempre nos topábamos en la mismas fiestas o actividades de allá, con el tiempo nos hicimos amigas.

-sí, realmente a todos nos sorprendió el que haya seguido con la carrera, con mi mamá pensábamos que se iba arrepentir al mes- juvia soltó unas alegres carcajadas que yo correspondí. Michel nunca había sido una chica aplicada al estudio ni mucho menos a lo social, así que cuando nos dijo lo que quería estudiar no pudimos negar el asombro.- Lo único malo es que ahora está muy lejos mío y de mis padres- suspire resignada.

\- ¿dónde está estudiando tu hermana lucy?- entramos al bar "locura express" un nuevo local de los muchos que habían en este barrio, reconocido por dar muy bueno carretes* y muy cerca de la universidades, por ende el 90% del publico era universitarios, que hay que decir son los más alocados.

\- en la ciudad de margarett, a una dos horas de aquí levy .

-ya veo, y ¿ no le costó vivir sola?- elegimos una mesa lo bastante alejada de la bulla pero lo suficiente del bar, erza tenía una verdaderas ganas de perder la conciencia en alcohol, específicamente en tequilas.

-bueno a cualquiera le cuesta alejarse de la familia, aunque se fue a vivir a un departamento de una amiga de ella, así que no está sola y paga la mitad de un arriendo.- nos acomodamos y enseguida pedimos nuestros respectivos tragos: un tequila para erza, una cerveza helada para juvia y dos margaritas para levy y para mí. Los precios era relativamente baratos algo normal en los nuevos bares para atraer al público joven que siempre anda con el presupuesto ajustado y nosotras no éramos la excepción.

-aquí tienen chicas, una cerveza, tequila y dos margaritas, que lo disfruten.

\- hagamos un salud por este año que se acaba y que el próximo sea mejor-las cuatro levantamos los vasos- ahh y que pasemos la tesis también!- entre carcajadas, estampamos nuestros vasos botando un poco de líquido entre ellos, para demostrar nuestra verdadera alegría.

La noche avanzaba y los tragos también, al parecer la euforia se contagia porque yo ya estaba en la pista de baile moviendo todo lo que podía y lo que no, también. Erza con juvia ya tenían a dos chicos entre su cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de la música, en cambio yo con levy bailábamos entre nosotras, ambas no éramos muy coquetas que esas dos, además levy ya tenía una relación así que sus ojos solo podían mirar a piso o cualquier cosas que no sea un chico, porque si contacto visual aunque fueran unos segundos ello pensaran que quieres e irán al ataque enseguida. Bailamos por más de dos horas hasta que mis pies dijeron basta y volvimos a nuestra mesa, pedimos dos margaritas más y no resignamos a mirar al resto de las personas que la palabra cansancio no existía en su vocabulario.

-erza y juvia se me perdieron de vista, ¿las vez?- yo negué con la cabeza.

\- la última vez que las vi estaban coqueteando con unos chicos al fondo de la pista-levy asintió, al estar ahora las dos solas nos dispusimos a beber y hablar, aunque la música aumentaba cada vez más.

\- gajeel quiere crear su propio taller mecánico de ponys, yo simplemente lo apoyo, pero en realidad….ME CARGAN LOS PONYS- ya en la octava margarita y la segunda botella de vodcka, ya no entendía muy bien de que hablábamos. Mis oídos se sentían tapados , aun así algo salía de mi boca.

\- si lo amas déjalo ir, él y Ariel deben ser felices- sip, yo ya no entendía lo que salía por mi boca.

-yo creo que esas dos casquivanas ya no volverán, mmejor vámonos a casa. Espera déjame ver si me pongo de pie- pagamos la cuenta medias y a medias nos pudimos levantar de la mesa e irnos. Nuestro estado no era el más aceptable, pero por lo menos lo que hablábamos se entendía, aunque fueran puras estupideces.

-levy cuídate y que no te VIOLEEEEE ese taxista, como que teee mira con cara de deseooshhh- había pedido un taxi para levy que era la más vivía lejos de aquí. Nos despedimos como si nunca más nos volviéramos a ver, entre besos y lágrimas el taxi partió, sin antes que yo le amenazara que no abusara de mi amiga, juro que si me vuelvo a encontrar con este caballero le pediré disculpas.

Mes dispuse a caminar, mi departamento quedaba muy cerca de la universidad y los bares, así que solo debía preocupar de que mis pies avanzaran uno detrás del otro. Después de eso yo ya no me acuerdo de mucho.

Desperté en una habitación que no era la mía, en una cama nunca me había acostado, al lado de un hombre que jamás había visto, ni siquiera en peleas de perros* y yo completamente desnuda. Después de eso mi vida empezó a fallar de una forma que nunca hubiera pensado.

-felicidades, está embarazada de cuatro semanas y medias.

* * *

 **eh vuelto! oh yes! ha pasado mas de un año en el que no eh escrito nada solo borradores y ya, pero ahora me decidí y les traigo este fanfic , todavía estoy pensando si natsu sera mafioso o empresario, ahi vere, lo que me dice mi cabeza y ustedes claro...extrañe tanto escribir, aunque sea tan poquito .**

 **~o~**

 **ramo: se le define así en chile a las materias de las carreras universitarias.**

 **carrete: se le denomina a fiestas de mayor magnitud, también es un termino chileno.**

 **peleas de perros: tambien es un término chileno, que significa que nunca antes te había visto en su vida.**

 **creo que esas son todas las palabras chilensis que escribí y muchas gracias por volver a leer mis historias c:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **como siempre...me dejan un zukulento reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo dos: la cruda realidad.

Abrí los ojos con mucha pesadez, mi cuerpo se sentía mil veces más pesado de lo normal y el dolor de cabeza hizo que me pusiera de pie por una aspirina, entre al baño en busca de mi cosmetiquero, pero no estaba, busque por todo el baño pero no estaba, en realidad no había nada mío. Todas mis cosas no estaban: mis cremas, cepillo de dientes, mi maquillaje, etc. Estaba completamente vacío, ¿acaso me habían entrado a robar? Pero eso sonaba tan absurdo, ¿Quién entraría robar útiles de limpieza? Enseguida entendí este no era mi baño. Salí rápidamente de ahí en busca de mi ropa, al haber pensado que esta era mi casa no me preocupe de vestirme, en estos momentos estaba completamente desnuda.

Empecé a recoger toda mi ropa pero si antes ver al hombre que seguía durmiendo en la cama sin percatarse de su alrededor, mejor para mí. Revise mi celular, tenía un 19% de batería y unas ochenta llamadas perdidas. Vi la hora, era muy tarde, me apresure en recoger todo pero sin encontrar mi bragas. No tenía para buscar más. Salí de la habitación, al parecer estaba en un hotel porque no había ninguna cocina, solo una pequeña sala para ver televisión. Me vestí lo más rápido posible, me agradezco haberme puesto ayer pantalones y no una falda.

Salí del cuarto si hacer menor ruido, tome el ascensor con una pareja de jóvenes, que al parecer la frase búsquense un cuarto, no la conocían. Tome un taxi y me fui a mi departamento, sin antes rezar que ese tipo hubiera usado condón.

Llegar a mi casa fue que todo el mundo se podría ir a la mierda porque yo ya estaba en mi fortaleza. Fui al baño y me dispuse a darme un relajante baño, sin antes tomar me una aspirina y mi anticonceptivo, después de terminar con loke había pensado dejarlo, gracias a dios no lo hice. Cuando me estaba secando me percate que en mi cuello tenía unas extrañas marcas.

-¿moretones quizás?- lo mire más de cerca. No me acordaba haberme caído, siendo sincera no me acordaba de nada- espera un momento…ESTO ES UN CHUPETON!

Me percate que no solo en mi cuello habían esas marcas, sino en todo mi cuerpo. Incluso en mi muslo, todo estaba marcado, era obvio que este mes no podría ir a la playa. Me seque y me puse mi pijama, tenía mucho sueño era como si anoche no hubiera dormido.

-¿realmente abre dormido algo?- suspire resignada. Entre a mi confortante cama y me deje llevar por el cansancio, mañana trataría de recordar.

Me desperté por el insistente teléfono de casa. El griterío que escuche me dejo completamente aturdida, se podían oír mas de veinte personas hablando al mismo tiempo, aunque era obvio que eran las chicas que trataban de tomar el teléfono para hablar conmigo.

-lucy, ¿estás bien?- la voz de juvia de alguna forma me tranquilizo.

\- sí, estoy bien- les respondí.

-¿Dónde mierda estuviste?- esta vez era erza la que obtuvo el teléfono- en un momento desapareciste del mapa, fuimos a tu departamento y no estabas- eso me tomo por sorpresa ¿estuvieron por aquí? No me sorprende por qué tenía tantas llamadas telefónicas.

\- realmente…- ¿Qué les podía decir? Chicas nos preocupen, desperté al lado de un hombre que no conozco en un hotel que nunca había ido y al parecer no dormí en toda la noche Eso sonaba tan ridículo y avergonzó que prefería omitir. Siempre me había mostrado como una chica correcta, en el buen sentido de la palabra, si andaba con novio no coqueteaba y en las fiestas no bebía mucho para cuidar a las chicas, entonces ¿Por qué ayer hice lo que hice?

-lucy, ¿pasa algo?- al final le toco a levy a hablar, sonaba preocupada ¿por cuantos minutos me quede pensando? Debía decir algo rápido.

-desperté bien, pero ahora tengo un dolor terrible de cabeza- empecé a sonar adolorida- tengo que cortar, adiós.

Espero que con esa respuesta vinieran al otro día. Nunca me ah gusto que las personas se preocupen mucho por mí y esto no era la excepción. Fui a la cocina para prepararme algo liviano, mi estómago no había recibido comida de… ¿Qué horas serán? Prendí el televisor para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que eran las diez de la mañana y que había dormido todo el día de ayer. Ya entiendo porque mi estómago estaba como animal enjaulado. En otras palabras hoy era domingo, claramente las chicas estaban como locas y si pasaron por mi departamento ayer, eso significa que duermo como un tronco.

Gracias a la aspirina de ayer, hoy estaba como nueva o en lo posible de ello. Con un poco de ánimo me decidí a ir al centro a comprar algo para la tarde como un snak para ver películas. Busque mi celular entre mis ropas sucias, estaba apagado así que lo fui a cargar. De las ochenta llamadas ahora había ciento veinte y un mensajes de texto de un número desconocido. Me dispuse a ver el mensaje, porque era bastante claro de quien eran las llamadas.

DE: número desconocido

Soy la persona de anoche, tengo tus bragas.

El mensaje era tan corto como explicito, abrí la boca sin poder creérmela. Esto debe ser una broma.

~O~

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, las calles estaban repletas de turistas y dando comienzo a época de verano. Gracias a una compañera de universidad conseguí un trabajo de tiempo completo en un café en el centro, aunque el público no era abismante, el lugar nunca estaba vacío y se recibía una buena propina. Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde el inapropiado mensaje del sujeto que nunca quise contactar y espero nunca verlo en mi vida. La cosas se calmaron a los días después, aunque la chicas me exigían saber donde estuve esa noche, pude ingeniármelas para cambiarles el tema y ahora casi ninguna se acuerda.

-lucy, tu teléfono está sonando- una de las chicas salió de la sala de descanso. Cambiamos puestos y me dirigí a contestar. Era juvia.

-lucy! Te tengo una buena noticia!- en la noche que salimos, al parecer juvia conoció a un joven un poco mayor que ella, que trabaja en un prestigiosa empresa que no me acuerdo muy bien el nombre..¿dragnol? Algo por el estilo. El punto es que ya empezaron a salir, y al parecer tiene muy buena química por lo que me entere.

-¿Qué sucede juvia?- no tenía mucho tiempo. Mi hora de descanso ya había terminado y solo tenía quince minutos para atender llamadas o se contaba cómo tiempo no trabajado.

-gray nos invitó a su casa en la playa, ¿no te parece genial?

-juvia no puedo ir, tengo trabajo con contrato y llevo aquí menos de un mes. No puedo irme así como así-en realidad los chupetones todavía se notaban, algunos, en especial lo del cuello y espalda. No entiendo como duran tanto esas cosas.

-pero lucy, tu nunca te tomas un tiempo para ti. Estas serían tu primeras vacaciones en año, sin contar que ir a las casa de tus padres no es un panorama muy vacacional que digamos.

-lo siento juvia, para la próxima-corte la llamada antes de que juvia me insistiera de nuevo. En realidad ella tenía razón, hace muchos años que no salgo de vacaciones pero tenía que subsistir y la única formar que conocía era trabajar

Volví al trabajo antes de que mi jefe se diera cuenta. Después de la charlas me sentía cansada, mejor dicho desde que empecé a trabajar mi cuerpo se siente mucho más agotado.

-lo más probable que me enferme-pensé. Y seguí trabajando.

~O~

-chao chicas!- ya eran las nueve y media de la noche, las tiendas diurnas cerraban su puerta para dejar entrar a las nocturnas, como ya estábamos en temporada estival, el flujo de gente aumenta el triple en consideración de la que habita en el resto del año. En consecuencia el transporte está más lleno por el aumento de gente y era más difícil encontrar un asiento.

-si ya era difícil encontrar asiento, ahora es imposible-murmuré, mientras me hacía paso entre las personas hasta llegar al fondo del bus, me senté en un rincón pequeñito, hasta mi parada. Mi casa al trabajo era media hora a pie y unos quince minutos en bus, al final del día terminaba tan cansada que no me importaba pagar el pasaje si con eso pudiera mínimo descansar un poco.

-el aumento del pasaje es un robo- una señora que estaba de pie y llenas de bolsas, habla al parecer con una amiga o colega, da igual. La verdad es que la señora tenía razón, el costo del pasaje iba en aumento y más en estas fechas, para mi bolsillo era un gasto de los más elevados pero en estos momentos no podía mover ni siquiera en dedo pequeño y unos debían acatar.

Me baje a empuje contra las personas y con un gran grito de pare el bus! pude hacerlo o si no se hubiera pasado de largo. Mi departamento por fuera se veía igual de común que el resto, en estos últimos años en crocus la construcción de edificios se disparó y en cada cuadra hay uno o en construcción. Pase la recepción y salude a señor bob, que era el encargado y un hombre muy agradable, tome el ascensor pues como dije anteriormente mi pierna casi no reaccionaban y mi departamento está en el piso diez, así que escaleras no eran una opción. Abrir la puerta y lanzar todo al piso para recostarte en el sillón no tiene precio. Prendí la tele para ver si había algo bueno, más allá de una película de monos raros, no había nada de mi gusto, así que la apague- me fui a la cocina para prepárame algo, en el café nos daban almuerzo así que no iba mucho al supermercado, solo tenía atún y pan, perfecto para la noche.

Después de comer, me fui al baño por una deseada ducha. Adentro, me despoje de mi ropa que estaba bastante sudada, cuando estaba dejando la ropa en el canasto me percate de algo, mi vientre estaba más abultado y mis senos están más grandes y sensibles, negué con la cabeza.

-debe ser porque eh comido más y además ya estoy a días de que me llegué, eso debe ser- entre a la ducha abrí la llave y me deje rociar la tibia agua que relajo todo mis músculos, bendita seas las duchas.

Una semana más y trabajando. Las chicas ya estaban en la playa, mientras yo trabajando bajo más de treinta grados de temperatura, realmente las envidio.

-oye lucy ¿estás bien? Te vez pálida- laki, una compañera de trabajo me auxilio cuando casi pierdo el equilibrio, realmente algo no estás bien conmigo- lucy por dios, ¿te sientes bien?

-sí, sí solo estoy cansada, nada más- me senté en una de las mesas, su mirada me decía que no me creía para nada.

-lo mejor será que vayas a medico hoy, le diré al jefe- trate de convencerla que no, pero fue en vano. El jefe me dio el permiso y laki me consiguió una hora con una amiga suya para la tarde. Temía la respuesta que me podrían dar allá.

Estaba en la consulta esperando a que me llamaran, mis piernas no paraban de temblar y yo rezaba para que en ese momento por milagros de la vida me bajara la regla*.

Lucy heartfilia, pase por favor- la voz de la enfermera me saco de mis pensamientos.

Entre a la habitación, allí estaba la doctora revisando algunos papeles de sus otros pacientes. Toque la puerta para informar que estaba entrando, la mujer se despegó de los documentos y me indico que me sentara en una de las dos sillas que estaban al frente de su escritorio.

-¿lucy heartfilia?- yo asentí con la cabeza. Ella me mostro una amable sonrisa, al parecer se percató de mis nervios.

-hola, yo soy la médico mirajane Strauss, y ¿bueno que te trajo aquí? - yo la mire por unos segundos tratado de comprender lo que me decía. Realmente mi cerebro no estaba conmigo hoy.

-¿Cómo?

-bueno ¿qué síntomas tienes?- me volvió a preguntar, pero mi cerebro no volvía a captar la idea. ¿Por qué yo estaba aquí? Comencé a sudar como una loca, y mis piernas no paraban de tiritar. Odiaba las clínicas.

-¿síntomas?- enseguida se me vino la palabra embarazo, esto no iba a terminar bien. Podía jurar que la vista se me estaba perdiendo entre la oscuridad.

-me refiero a las molestias que hicieron que vinieras ver un médico- me explico amablemente, pero yo seguía sin reaccionar muy bien, estar en esta habitación no me hacia bien.

-ahh, lo siento- mi cabeza en este momento no estaba aquí, en otra parte de la galaxia puede ser pero no aquí. O mejor dicho todo mi ser no estaba aquí, lo que mostraba solo era una cascara de mi yo.

\- no te preocupes, escucho-me mostro una encantadora sonrisa, de esas que te dicen, todo va estar bien. Al final me desahogue y conté todo, mis mareos, que el periodo no llegaba y mi agotamiento excesivo. Ella me miraba fijamente mientras anotaba en una libreta lo que yo le describía.

-bueno lucy, te pido que te acuestes en la camilla y te subas la polera- hice lo que ordeno, ella trajo una máquina que al parecer era un ecógrafo, me hecho gel en mi vientre. La sentí tan helada que no pude sentir un escalofrió-tranquila, lucy ¿hace cuánto que no tienes relaciones sexuales?-En un momento pensé en mi relación con loke que fue hace más de dos meses, pero enseguida me acorde de esa noche…oh dios mío no.

-hace cuatro semanas y media creo, acaso…-ella me entrego una toalla para limpiarme el gel mientras volvía a su escritorio para anotar algo más en expediente.

-bueno no hay dudas, usted tiene un embarazo de cuatro semanas y media.

~o~

Hay cosas en la vida que uno no espera, una de ellas que te digan que estas embarazada. Había llegado hace unos minutos a mi departamento, llave al trabajo avisando que estaba bien que solo era una gripe y que me tomaría unos días o unos nueve meses.

-¿ahora qué haré?- estaba desparramada en mi cama mirando el techo, la noticia me dio de golpe. A mi lado estaban los folletos que me entregó la médico para que me guiara más sobre el tema, a ser madre primeriza debía informarme bien o eso me sugirió. Tome uno de ellos a alzar, lo comencé a leer como si no quisiera la cosa. Los primeros tres meses tendría nauseas, tendría que comprar vitaminas un poco costosas, además que las cosas para el bebé: cuna, ropa, pañales, talco, juguetes, etc, etc. Me puse de pie, tome mi agenda y mi notebook, puse los folletos en la mesa y comencé a sacar las cuentas. Cada vez que presionaba el botón suma en mi celular, la cantidad aumenta una barbaridad. Al terminar de ver todo, concluí que necesitaría mínimo dos trabajamos más como para recién pagar la renta y unas cosas para él bebe, además de pagar la matrícula de la universidad y mis gastos personales.

-por lo menos ya no comprare más toallas higiénicas, algo menos en el presupuesto- me puse a mirar por la ventana las luces que crocus en su máximo esplendor.

-¿ahora, que hago?- en mi cabeza solo podía pensar en tres finales para esta historia. La primera era abortar, aunque en crocus era legal, el precio para ello era muy elevado y debías justificar por qué vas a hacer, y por estos momentos dudo haber sido violada. La otra opción era llevarlo a un orfanato, pero para que pasaría nueve meses para que al final dejarlo en allí, prefería mil veces cuidarlo. Al final termine en la última y más obvia, hacerme cargo de lo que hice y salir adelante como siempre lo he hecho.

\- si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, no me habría emborrachado y acostado con ese sujeto…..EL SUJETO!- di un salto de la silla y tomé mi celular en busca del mensaje de él. Es cierto que debía hacerme cargo de mi hijo, pero un bebé se hace de a dos.

* * *

 **Hola! ahora hablando enserio, ¿cómo están hoy? yo realmente me sorprendí a escribir tan rápido este capitulo. Gracias a los dos reviews de angela li marvell y kaya-petrova, espero también verlas en este capítulo. Para los nuevos que están viendo la historia, le avisare que actualizare relativamente rápido pues estoy entusiasmada(algo que pocas veces me pasa) y si te gusta la historia no olvides comentar la alguna amigo o amiga, eso me ayudaria enormemente c:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **me dejarian un hermoso reviews? *-***


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres: una terrible decisión.

Mire mi celular por unos minutos, pensado si llamar o no. La decisión, de verdad me estaba costando más de lo que pensaba, si lo llamaba nadie me podía me confirmara que me creería, él podría pensar que yo era una cualquiera que se acostaba con cualquiera, y yo no era de las mujeres que se dejaban humillar, aunque fuera por dinero, pero sabía que en unos meses no pensaría lo mismo. Dude, seguí dudando, sabía que me arrepentiría pero no me quedaba otra. Tome mi celular con las manos temblorosas, busque el mensaje de él, presione el número y comenzó a llamar, oh dios mío ¿Por qué no mande un mensaje? Espere unos cuantos minutos, cuando ya pensaba que nadie iba a contestar y me disponía a cortar, escuche una voz por el auricular.

-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Hola?- su voz sonaba media molesta y adormilada, al parecer lo había despertado, vi la hora del reloj que tenía en la pared, ya eran más de la una de la mañana, joder era muy tarde- si eres un bromista, voy a cortar.

-hola…soy la chica umh…soy la chica de las bragas-sí, lo sé muchos me dirán pero que mierda con mi presentación pero estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera cortar e irme a mi pieza y encerarme por nueve meses o por siempre.

Había sido un día muy difícil por no decir que fue mierda, un papeleo que nunca acaba, además de que mi madre me insiste el saber porque ya no estoy con lisanna, y las contantes peleas de mi tía contra mi padre, todo esto había hecho que me terminara lanzando a mi cama para no volver mis ojos por unos cuantos años. No sé por qué siempre que estoy durmiendo plácidamente alguien se le ocurre interrumpirme o es mi familia o el trabajado. Busque mi celular por entre mis sabanas hasta encontrar lo en la punta de esta, conteste medio irritado, ni siquiera tome en cuenta el número, solo quería cortar e irme a dormir de nuevo.

-hola…soy la chica umh….soy la chica de las bragas- después se sintió un silencio, estuve unos minutos procesando en mensaje ¿bragas? ¿Qué chica de bragas? Prendí la luz, y vi la hora, eran más de la una de la mañana.

-dijiste ¿bragas?, acaso es algún tipo de broma- me puse de pie y me fui al baño a darme una ducha, me había quedado dormida con mi ropa de trabajo puesta y está completamente sucia.

-sí – escuche una pausa por unos segundos- puede que te acuerdes, si vez tu mensaje de hace cuatro semana y media, te doy un tiempo para que lo veas- me solté la corbata y me dispuse a ver mis mensajes, más rápido terminaba este problema, más rápido volvía a descansar, cuando llegue a los mensajes que ella me especificaba, pude ver uno que no tenía nombre, más que un número, lo abrí y ahí me acorde de todo.

-mierda…

-¿dijiste algo?

-no, ya me acorde de ti…ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué me llamas ahora? Dudo que sea para tus bragas- escuche un suspiro de su parte, yo me senté en el retrete a la espera de alguna respuesta.

\- necesito hablar contigo, si es posible mañana.

-podría saber por qué- volví a oír otro suspiro, esta mujer de verdad le faltaba el aire.

-mañana a las diez en el coffe cake, por favor no faltes- y corto, el baño se sumió en un profundo silencio, me quite el traje y lo deje junto el celular en el sillón, entre a la ducha, me saque todo el sudor y cansancio de mi cuerpo, me seque y con unos simples bóxer me fui a acostar, rezando que ella solo quisiera sus bragas.

Me desperté a las seis como todo los días, me di una ducha corta y baje a desayunar, mi madre más virgo que era el ama de llaves de la casa y de la más alta estima de mi familia y mía. Me senté en la segunda silla a la derecha, al lado de mi padre, por ser el hijo mayor debía estar más cerca de él, actual jefe de la compañía y de mi abuelo el cual estaba en la cabecilla de la mesa. Mi madre siempre era la primera en madrugar para servirle desayunos, almuerzos y cenas para todos, y eso hacia también que fuera la última en irse a dormir. Siempre me pregunte porque ella se esforzaba tanto sabiendo que podría mandar a cualquier persona para que hiciera el trabajo por ella; y sigo sin la respuesta.

-buenos días cariño, ¿dormiste bien hoy?- deposito mi desayuno al frente mío, ella se sentó a mi lado, para empezar a comer el suyo. Mi familia siempre había sido muy tradicional y estricta, nadie podía sentarse en cualquier parte de la mesa, todos teníamos nuestros puestos rigurosamente asignados, incluso si venían visitas siempre usábamos los mismo puesto, la única diferencia es que la mesa se agrandaba un poco más.

-dormí bien, ¿mi padre ya se fue?- ella asintió con la cabeza.

-hace unos minutos, yo espere que bajaras para desayunar contigo, sabes que tu padre es muy apurado para los desayunos, solo espera que le sirvan, come un poco y se va a trabajar. De verdad es un hombre muy impaciente- miro su plato con una melancólica sonrisa. Ella nunca, hablaba mal de él o siempre eran comentarios acompañados de una sonrisa. Es increíble que después de tantos años ella siga enamorada de él.

\- hoy saldré a ver unos asuntos personales, así que llegare más tarde a la empresa- me puse de pie, al igual que mi padre era muy malo para el desayuno.

-acaso no le dirás a tu padre- mi madre me miro un poco preocupada

-no, solo lo digo por si él no me atienda, cuando lo llame para decirle y cuando se percate que no estoy allá, te llamara a ti- enseguida entendió a que me refería.

-ya veo, acaso ¿iras a rencillarte con lisanna?- negué con la cabeza, mientras recogía mi abrigo.

-no, otras cosa pero no debes preocuparte o eso creo-susurré lo último.

-¿dijiste algo cariño?-ella despejo la mesa y fue a ayudarme con el abrigo.

\- Sigo sin entender porque siempre haces cosas como estas

-¿cosas como que?-yo negué con la cabeza.

-no, nada. Bueno ya me voy- le deposite un beso en su frente a lo que me correspondió con una sonrisa maternal.

-ok, cuídate cariño…y reconsidera la idea de lisanna- me grito antes de que saliera de la casa, realmente no podía superar mi relación con ella. Es una lástima pensé.

Me subí a mi auto, ya era las nueves, y un viaje al centro era treinta minutos desde aquí. Encendí el auto y salí del garaje, odiaba esperar en especial a personas que no tengo relación, pero quería salir completamente de este problema (del cual gracias a él no dormí muy bien, odiaba que me dejaran con la duda), pero pensé por un momento, si realmente hubiera querido aclarar lo sucedido entre nosotros, se hubiera contactado conmigo hace mucho tiempo o mejor dicho el día que le mande el mensaje. Manejaba lo más lento posible para hacer tiempo, hasta que llegue a lugar, tuve suerte de encontrar un lugar cerca de ahí, vi mi reloj veinte minutos para las diez, al final tendré que esperar. Cuando iba a entrar pude ver por los ventanales del edificio a la chica. No es que me acordara completamente de ella, pero esa cabellera rubia me parecía bastante particular. Entré al local y me dirigí hacia ella, al parecer también se acordaba de mí, pues sus ojos se abrieron cuando me vio.

-supongo que eres…

-lucy…lucy heartfilia y ¿tu?

-natsu dragneel, un gusto- me senté y ambos quedamos al frente de otro. El ambiente se volvió bastante denso- ahora me dirás, el porque me citaste hoy.

-umh….- vi mi reloj otra vez, ya eran las diez. Como había tomado desayuno no tenía mucho hambre, tampoco podía revisar mi celular porque consideraba una falta de respeto verlo cuando estas con otra persona. No me quedo otra opción que verla, no trata de intimidarla pero me aburría mucho cuando las personas no eran directas o rápidas a la hora de hablar de algo y además estaba perdiendo horas de trabajo así que estaba un poco desesperado. Me puse a repasarla, siempre hacia eso cuando me aburría. Sus ojos, eran café achocolatados, estaba acostumbrado a ver rubias de ojos azules o verdes, pero sus ojos me parecían bastantes encantadores, se acoplaban bien a su rostro. Estaba nerviosa, supongo que el tema que íbamos a discutir era importante, al parecer se relacionaba con esa noche, acaso ¿tendrá alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual? Negué con la cabeza, eso no era, además esa noche use condón…¿lo habré hecho? Después que me percate que ella se había ido, dejando sus bragas como un interesante recuerdo aunque dudo que lo haya hecho a propósito. Trate de olvidar esa noche, no fue muy difícil, estaba lo bastante ebrio como para ver mi vecina atractiva (una señora de setenta, operada hasta la uñas y con una cantidad de botox, hasta para donar, en otras palabras horrible) aun así me acorde de su pelo y también lo que hicimos, nunca había conocido a una mujer que aguantara hasta las seis de la mañana y en distintas posiciones, realmente me dejo la vara alta al respecto del sexo.

-de verdad fuiste una bestia en la cama.

-¿perdón?- mierda, lo dije en voz alta.

\- digo- tosí para calmar el momento- me podrías decir porque me llamaste, tengo que trabajar y estoy perdiendo tiempo…

-oh lo siento- mirándola bien, parecía una chica bastante tímida, muy diferente a la de esas vez.

-¿tienes alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual?- ella negó con la cabeza algo sorprendida por la pregunta, yo suspire aliviado.-¿entonces?

Ella me miro por unos segundos, dudando.-natsu….

-¿sí?

-estoy embarazada, de cuatro semanas y media, todo concuerda con lo que paso esa noche, así que no hay duda el niño o niña es tuyo- bote el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo, toda las personas se dieron vuelta para mirarnos; y yo quede hecho una estatua, por un par de minutos.

Porque no fue una enfermedad.-pensé.

Ambos nos miramos, su cara no mostraba ninguna reacción al respecto de la noticia, la mesera llego enseguida para recoger el vaso y traerme otro nuevo, cuando salga tendré que pagar por él. Tome el vaso y sin intenciones botarlo de nuevo. Bebí un poco de agua, la garganta se me había secado en un instante. Esto debía ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

-¿embarazada?-sus voz demostraba una cierta incredulidad. Yo asentí.

Él se quedó callado por unos segundos, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho -te seré sincero, me ha tomado por sorpresa esto, no sé qué decir-se quedó callado, esperando que dijera algo más.

-yo sé que debes desconfiar de lo que te digo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar también lo haría.

-¿estas segura de que soy el padre? Digo no es que insinué nada al respecto, pero podrías tener algún novio o…- me erguí más de lo normal, y mostré una de mis miradas más seria posibles, pero si parecer enojada o molesta.

-sí, con mi último novio terminamos hace más de dos meses y contigo ha sido el único que tuve sexo- él asintió, se quedó un momento quieto con los ojos cerrado como procesando la información dada.

-entiendo… aun así, no puedo quedarme tranquilo- me miro de arriba abajo, como si quiera descubrir algo. ¿Pensaba que estaba mintiendo?

\- si deseas podríamos hacer le la prueba de paternidad- comenté. Quería que supiera que no tenía dudas al respecto de su paternidad.

-creo que es la única opción- tomó su celular y empezó teclear algo, supongo con alguna clínica. Mire alrededor, la gente de vez en cuando se daba vuelta para vernos, habíamos tomado mucha las personas del local, incluyendo a la mesera que nos había atendido (el jefe no quedaba fuera de esto, también nos observaba de vez en cuando) y eso hacía sentirme incomoda.

Al respecto del bebe y natsu me sentía pasada a llevar al respecto de la prueba, él indirectamente dudaba de mí, como si fuera una cualquiera. Sé que cualquier persona en Susano juicio exigiría eso, pero la forma que me miraba era de total menosprecio, como si quedarme embarazada me hacía feliz. Supongo que él piensa que debe ser por el dinero, siendo sincera ni siquiera sabía en que trabajaba. Tuve unas ganas de ponerme de pie, disculparme con él y que olvidara todo esto, irme de allí y criar a mi hijo sola. Una mirada más y lo hacía.

Él suspira- creo que lo mejor es verlo con más tranquilidad.

-yo creo lo mismo, todavía no lo digiero del todo- termine de beber mi agua, ninguno de los pidió nada, así que solo tuvo que pagar el vaso que quebró, mientras lo esperaba en la puerta me quede observándolo, iba bien vestido y se sentía una buena colonia, así que supongo era trabajador de una empresa ¿Cuál? No tengo idea, su apellido no me sonaba. Al salir del local, me disponía a despedirme e irme.

-adiós.

-¿a dónde vas?- yo me dirigía a la parada de buses. Quería llegar cuando antes a mi casa, el calor me tenía sofocada y muy agotada; y eso que estuve esperando sentada y bebiendo bastante líquido.

-a mi casa, el embarazo me cansa bastante-el negó con la cabeza, saco de su bolsillo una llaves.

-vendrás conmigo, todavía debemos ver otros asuntos, al respecto del….- me miro el vientre.

-del embarazo, si es posible dile así. No quiero que uses otro termino- lo mire seriamente, pues me tenía cansada su forma de mirarme despectivamente.

-entiendo, sobre el embarazo-finalizo él.

Lo mire, mi cabeza no daba para más y además debía aguantarlo un rato más- no gracias, te pido que en otro momento, de verdad estoy muy agotada y esta conversación me dejo fuera de combate.

-¿para qué te vas? Acaso no querías que habláramos sobre el embarazo y lleva la pensión que debería darte, claro si el niño es mío- ok, eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

\- escúchame bien, yo solo te llame para que supieras el hecho de que tendrás un hijo, si lo quieres aceptar o no, ya es problema tuyo- no quería guardar más mis emociones, iba a soltar todo lo que tenía atrapado en la garganta- por mi parte yo lo tendré y criare. Si más adelante él quiera conocerte dejo en tus manos esa decisión, pero no quiero que él llegue culpándome por no haberte dicho de su existencia, solo eso quiero aclarar. Más allá de eso no me interesa nada tuyo, incluido el dinero- vi cómo se acercaba el bus que necesitaba, dios! Yo sé que él me había mandado este bus para salvarme de este terrible momento. Levante mi mano en señal que se detuviera mientras lo seguía mirando, sus ojos se habían abierto un poco y su rostro cambio un poco a ¿sorpresa? ¿Vergüenza? No sabría con exactitud que es. Me percate que había guardado la respiración todo este tiempo, solté una bocanada de aire. El bus se detuvo y abrió las puertas- espero que aprendas algo hoy, nunca traste a una mujer embarazada indirectamente como una cualquiera, créeme es muy molesto, y más si piensas que ella quiere dinero de tu parte. Imbécil- me subí al bus y enseguida empezó a seguir su curso, natsu trato de detenerme pero yo ya estaba arriba, abrazada a mi bolso como si eso dependiera mi vida. No quise mirar por la ventana hasta haberme cerciorado de que estaba bastante lejos de él.

Le había dicho imbécil, le había dicho imbécil al padre de mi hijo que supuestamente me iba ayudar con las cuentas medicas… al parecer todo se fue a la borda, suspire resignada. Igual ya no quería su ayuda, después de todo lo que dijo e hizo, lo que menos quería de él era su ayuda, ya me bastaba con lo que tenía en mi vientre.

-Después de todo, tuve que haberme quedado callada y nunca haberme contactado con ese idiota o mejor dicho, nunca tuve que haberme acostado con él. De hoy en adelante hasta los cincuenta no vuelvo a beber nunca más.

Choque mi rostro contra el vidrio y mire las calles llenas de gente, cada una de ellas debía tener algún problema del cual deben perder el sueño. Toque mi vientre, puede que antes te consideraba un problema, o hasta ahora lo hago, pero te prometo algo pequeño, nadie te alejara de mi lado.

-es una promesa, bebe.

* * *

 **me esmere mucho al respecto de este capitulo, ya son las 3:18 am en chile, pero no subir el capitulo y mas con el final de fairy tail! TwT confió que volverás. gracias los reviews de todos ustedes! los quiero mucho y ya me ire a dormir!**

 **pd: la cosa ya esta volviendo intensa 7u7**

 **pd2: lo siento kaya, por no dejarte review en tu historia eh estado muy ocupada, pero pronto lo haré 7u7 ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **me dejan un sexy review, por el sueño y hambre que tengo ahora XD , ademas del vacío existencial que nos dejo fairy tail :c ...na! mejor dejen un review por la historia y no por mis suplicas (y)**

 **los quiero mucho, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo cuatro: hay que arreglarnos.**

Me quede de pie, sin palabras. Ella se había ido, insultándome. Se había ido sin dejarme decir nada. Ahora estaba ahí en medio de la calle, con unas palabras atravesadas en mi garganta con ganas de vomitarlas sin poder golpee con la palma de la mano en la frente.

Natsu drganeel, eres un imbécil- Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, con rabia conteste

-¿Qué mierda sucede? – mi voz sonó áspera y muy enojada, al punto de que en cualquier momento estallaría, y lo que menos quería era eso.

-¿Señor natsu?- la voz de la secretaria sonaba temerosa pero muy profesional. Trate de calmarme, guarde la respiración por unos segundos y la exhale.

-Sí, soy yo. Lo siento Elie, tuve una reunión de lo más desagradable- saque de mi otro bolsillo las llaves del auto-¿pasa algo?

-Sí, el señor Igneel me pidió que le avisara que tomo un vuelo recién para magnolia, al parecer es un asunto relacionado con el hotel que van a inaugurar, no me informaron de nada más- abrí la puerta del auto. Deje la cacheta en el asiento del copiloto y cambie de odio el celular mientras encendía el auto.

-Entiendo, por favor avísale a gray que lo necesito en mi oficina enseguida y no espero retrasos, también necesito que me consigas una aspirina y un relajante muscular, además consígueme el número del señor cobra.

-Entendido señor natsu-corté la llama.

La hora pic había pasado y las calles estaban más vacías. El viaje fue más expedito y en menos de quince minutos ya estaba estacionando el auto el aparcamiento, me dirigí al ascensor, mi oficina estaba ubicada en el penúltimo piso, con una vista fascinante. Trate de contactarme con lucy pero toda mis llamadas terminaban en el buzón. Guarde el celular al llegar a mi piso, debía hablar con ella para disculparme.

-Señor natsu- Elie se puso de pie, muy servicial de su parte.

-Siéntate Elie, ¿llego Gray?-pregunté.

-Así es, también le conseguí el número del señor Cobra y en su escritorio está el relajante muscular y la aspirina.

-Gracias Elie, siempre tan eficiente.

-Estoy para servirle- yo asentí con agrado.

Entre al despacho, como me había informado, Gray estaba sentado en unos de los sillones para invitados, bebiendo un whisky.

-¿No crees que sea muy temprano? Apenas son las once.

-Es cierto, pero me gusta beber un poco, me pone más despierto.

-Y manejas mejor-agregué con ironía.

-Puede ser, además soy más bueno en la cama- me dio un guiño, el cual respondí con una carcajada. Me senté en mi escritorio, me tome las dos pastillas y ya pude sentir un relajo en todo mí cuerpo- pero realmente me gustaría saber el por qué me llamaste, ¿paso algo de lo que debes desahogarte con tu querido amigo Gray?- el ambiente se tensó un poco, pero trate de disimularlo.

-Tienes razón, es algo que realmente necesito soltar- Gray dejo de beber, depositando el pequeño baso en la mesita de café. Su cara cambio a una seriedad completa.

Entonces habla, yo escucho.

Cerré los ojos para pensar lo que iba a decir, no podía soltar todo de uno ¿o sí? - ¿y bien? ¿Hablaras? o ¿debo adivinar?

-Deje embaraza a una mujer- lista, solté todo de una vez. La cara de Gray paso por tres facetas: asombro, incredulidad y al final seriedad. Yo solté un sonoro suspiro mi semana no podía ser peor.

-No mientas, ¿cómo sucedió? ¿Cuándo fue? Joder Natsu, dime algo.

-Fue la noche que había terminado con Lisanna, tú y jellal querían que me despejara, así que me llevaron a un bar…

-Si me acuerdo- interrumpió él.

-Bueno, entonces ustedes se fueron con unas chicas a bailar o no sé qué, trate de disfrutar la noche pero no podía dejar de pensar en Lisanna, así que decidí mejor irme a mi casa a descansar. En el transcurso que fui a buscar el auto me encontré con esa chica, estaba bastante ebria y por alguna razón me preocupe, así que pensé que la mejor opción era ayudarla, llevándola a casa…

-Y entonces, ¿Cómo mierda de acostaste con ella?

-Deja de interrumpirme!-le grité- espera, que ya estaba llegando a esa parte- tosí un poco, y seguí contando- al principio ella pensó que era un violador, no dudo, al cualquier mujer que ve a un hombre acercarse en medio de la noche hacia ella, lo último que puedes pensar es que te prestara ayuda- él asintió conmigo ante mi reflexión.

-¿Así que gritó?-preguntó

-No, se desmayó. Tuve que llevarla a un hotel, pues no sabía dónde vivía y llevarla a mi casa en donde tengo una tía muy metiche, no era una opción-Gray levanto la mano y detuve mi narración.

-Entiendo, pero como de "la iré a ayudar", termino en "la deje embarazada" esa fórmula le falta un dato y espero que no sea con muchos detalles, hace tiempo deje de ver porno.

-Cuando despertó, pensé que me atacaría, pero en cambio, creo que me confundió con alguien, porque comenzó a besarme me acerque a ella

-Y ese era el dato que necesitaba, el resto fue calentura y despecho, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- tuve que admitirlo, tantos años conociendo a Gray había hecho que nos conociéramos mejor que a nosotros mismo.

-Creo que el despecho hacia Lisanna fue más grande y me deje llevar. Ahora mismo me arrepiento.

-¿De verdad? No sé tú, pero no tienes cara de arrepentimiento, afligido sí, arrepentimiento no. ¿Bueno el sexo?.

-Es algo con lo que no contaré, pero si no quieres quedar con la duda, me basta con decirte sí, fue bueno.

-¿mejor que con Lisanna?

\- sí, mejor que con Lisanna.

Hablar con Gray me relajo un poco, él siempre me aconseja y esta vez no fue la excepción. La conversación después de un rato tomo otro rumbo entre palabra y palabras, terminamos hablando de nuestros años estudiantiles, cuando éramos unos jóvenes sin rumbo y sin sueños, pero felices de la vida.

-Llamando al mundo de natsu, ¿estás ahí?.

-¿ah? … solo estaba pensando cuando éramos estudiantes, fueron buenos años.

-Ni me lo digas, toda las chicas iban detrás de mí.

-¿Disculpa? Todas las chicas se hacían amigas tuyas para hablar conmigo- comenzamos a echarnos cosas a las cara sin perder la burla. Realmente necesitaba despejarme.

-Pero realmente ha cambiado todo, desde que nos graduamos de fairy tail todo ha cambiado, incluyéndonos, ahora tú serás padre.

-Ni me lo digas, no sé cómo afrontar este problema.

-Hazlo como siempre lo has hecho, con la cabeza en alto. Sé que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, tratarla como una mujerzuela no es algo que un mujer y menos una embarazada acepte. Debes ir pedirle disculpas, después de eso infórmale a tu familia.

-No estoy seguro, si yo fuera ella, me auto mandaría a la mierda.

-No lo dudo, pero primero arregla ese problema y después tu familia, como le puedes decir que tendrás un bebe si la madre de este no quiere saber nada de ti.

-Touché….

-Bueno me tengo que ir- dijo. Observo su reloj y tomo el último trajo de whisky.

-Te llamaré si termino en el hospital.

-¿Por ella o tu familia?

-Por ella, cuando te llegue un acta de herencia sabrás que mi familia se entero.

-Ok-dijo divertido- oye…

-¿Qué?-pregunté

-¿Cómo es que se llama? Ya sabes…

-Lucy Heartfilia- respondí a secas.

-¿Lucy?

-¿la conoces?- pregunté intrigado.

-No sé, no estoy seguro me suena el nombre pero no sé de dónde. Bueno, hay muchas lucys en el mundo, creo que es mejor irme, le prometí a hibiki vernos a las doce y media, y ya estoy atrasado- lo acompañe a la puerta.

-Cuídate cerebro de lava.

-Y tú también, princesa de huelo- nos dimos un apretón de manos y fuerte abrazo- trata de no dejar más hijos en este mundo.

-Eso debería decírtelo a ti.

Cerré la puerta y me fui a sentar a mi escritorio. Tomé el papel que había dejado Elie en mi agenda. Cobra era un detective privado, que mi padre a veces pedía de sus servicios, era realmente servicial y muy eficaz, si requieres información de alguien Cobra te la tendrá. Trate de nuevo comunicarme con ella, pero fue imposible la operadora me mandaba de nuevo al buzón voz.

-Al parecer necesitare a cobra, después de todo.

Marque el número y espere pacientemente la voz de alguien, normalmente me contestaba la secretaria.

-Espero no equivocarme después… ¿Aló? ¿Hablo con la oficina del señor Cobra?

-Así es, habla con su secretaria, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Natsu Dragneel y me gustaría comunicarme con él enseguida, sí es posible, claro- traté de sonar amable, no me mucho gusta que piensen que soy arrogante.

-¿señor Dragneel? Oh disculpe por no reconocerlo, enseguida le pasaré la llamada.

-No se preocupe y muchas gracias- se escuchó un leve pitido y de nuevo a esperar.

-Hola señor Dragneel ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- la voz de Cobra sonó unos minutos después. Suspiré aliviado, ahora solo queda esperar.

-Hola, necesito la dirección de una mujer, su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia- sé que soné cortante, pero realmente estaba desesperado.

-¿Solo eso necesita?-preguntó

-Así es, y lo necesito más tardar a las cuatro.

-Ok, a las cuatro le llegara su información.

-Mándame por el archivo el costo de tus servicios.

-Entendido, adiós señor Dragneel.

-Adiós señor Cobra- corté. Mis manos me temblaban nunca había pedido información personal de una persona externa al trabajo, se sentía psicópata. Medite lo que había hecho por un rato, pude haber pedido más información de ella, como: sus gustos, sabor de helado, etc. Decidí no hacerlo, sabía que en algún momento diría algo relacionado a ella y me preguntaría como lo supe, y no sabría que responder. ¿Pero pedir su dirección de casa no es casi lo mismo?- pensé. No, no lo era, esto era necesario, lo otro lo conseguiré con el tiempo…espero.

-Supongo que ahora tendré que pedir un ramo de rosas.

La mañana fue lenta, entre papeleos y contratos, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Yo no estaba muy acostumbrado a comer en horas determinadas, a veces comía a las una o a las dos, incluso no almorzaba, el trabajo me consumía de una forma que olvidaba el tiempo, solo cuando mi vista se notaba un poco desorbitada, mandaba a pedir algo, pero una cosa liviana, tengo un acides terrible.

Mientras bebía un poco de bebida y devoraba un sándwich de jamón y lechuga, revisaba un informe enviado sobre unos proyectos futuros.

Afuera de la puerta, se escuchó un poco de movimiento, vi la hora: cuatro de la tarde en punto.

-Señor Natsu, le ha llegado un documento, al parecer es del señor Cobra- entró Elie con el documento en mano.

-Gracias Elie, déjalo allí- le indique con la mano una esquina de la mesa, y seguí corrigiendo unos cuantos documentos.

-Me retiro señor Natsu.

-Espera, necesito algo. Quiero que para cuando las seis, me tengas un ramo de rosas amarillas y blancas listas, más un nota. Ya puedes retirarte- ella asintió con la cabeza y sin preguntar nada más, salió de la habitación.

Espere que ella saliera y la puerta se cerrara en par. Dejando todo de lado tome el sobre y pude mostrar mí exaltación, del momento que había entrado Elie por esa puerta supe enseguida que era, pero traté de mostrarme neutral, no quería levantar sospechas, aunque sabía que pedir un ramo de rosa no era normal en mí, podrían creer que era para lissana para volver, así, si mi madre por casualidad llamase para saber porque no había llegado, la respuesta seria esa ,y ella enseguida pensaría eso y no de mi encuentro con la futura madre de su nieto.

Abrí el sobre con un leve temblor en las manos, realmente debía controlarme. Como había dicho, la cuenta del servicio estaba ahí, la saque y la deje de lado, me preocupe de lo importa que era esto.

 **Departamentos blue sky, calle 4 abril con la AV Santa Marta, 330#.**

 **Número del departamento 77, piso 10.**

Solté el agarré del papel, los nervios me hacían apretar cosas con fuerza. Anote de nuevo la dirección esta vez en mi celular y queme la hoja. Lo mejor era no dejar rastro de estas cosas, sabia por experiencia propia. Mi padre mando a investigar al marido de mi tía, temía que fuera un don juan o estafador, cuando ya había revisado la información y confirmado que mi tío era de "bien", guardo los documentos en uno de sus gabinetes. Al otro día mi tía fue a buscar unos documentos y encontró los archivos. Lo que sucedió fue un escanda lo, mi tío casi desase el compromiso, mi tía con ataque de rabia casi mata a mi padre, fue un desastre total, desde ese día mi padre siempre me ha enseñado a que documentos de esta categoría, se borran.

Revise los aguinaldos que se debía dar a los trabajadores por las fiestas, hice la trasferencia a Cobra. Ya eran las cinco y media, y mi trabajo ya estaba listo. Moví mi cabeza en una forma de relajar el cuello, estar muchas horas sentados en el ordenador, de verdad dejaban a cualquiera muerto.

-La próxima semana salgo a correr.

Guarde el resto de los archivos, ordene el papeleo para mañana, al ver todo listo me di por finalizado mi jornada laboral. Tome mi chaqueta y las llaves, guarde el portátil en mi portafolio, más unas cuantas carpetas, por si tenía un rato de ocio.

-Ya me voy, ¿el ramo de rosas?

-Aquí está, también la nota, como no pidió nada que le anotara, la deje en blanco- tome el ramo, era bastante bello y muy sutil. Perfecto para un ramo de disculpas.

-Muy buen trabajo Elie, realmente siempre me dejas muy satisfecho con tu trabajo- ella sonrió.

-Es mi trabajo. Espero que acepté la disculpa- la mire incrédulo por uno momentos, ¿acaso..?- Realmente usted y la señorita Lisanna formaban una hermosa pareja, de vedad.

Mi cara cambio drásticamente a divertida, pero trate de disimular, claro que ella pensaría eso. Por un momento pensé que Gray había soltado algo o ella había oído algo por ahí. Qué bueno que pensará eso, así nadie sospecharía.

-Bueno, espero que ella también le guste.

-Estoy segura que lo hará, pero si me lo permite-yo asentí- la próxima, elija usted el ramo, ahí se verá más el sentimiento, solo es un consejo.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias Elie y no te quedes hasta muy tarde.

Tome el ascensor y antes de que se cerrara- y dile a mi madre que llegare tarde o la llamaré luego- las puertas se cerraron, pero sabía que ella lo había escuchado. Espere calmadamente, aunque otra parte de mi quería salir corriendo tomar el auto e ir a su departamento, me sentía una mala persona desde la mañana, odiaba sentirme así. Yo no fui criado para ser un imbécil y menos en mi lugar.

Ya en las calles de Fiore, pude sentirme más aliviado, puse en maps la dirección y solo me deje guiar, aunque ya me daba una idea de donde podría ser. Los bares y pubs, ya comenzaban a tomar vida propia, la afluencia de gente aumentaba y todo me recordaba esa noche, no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, pero algo había pasado como para llegar a acostarnos, pero ¿qué habrá sido? El despecho esta en mi lista.

Gire a la izquierda y el edificio estaba ahí. Me aparque al frente, tome el ramo y vi la nota vacia.

 _ **Una disculpa es poco.**_

 _ **Acepto cualquier castigo, en cambio de tu perdón.**_

Pude haber puesto, "tu sonrisa", pero sonaba para una pareja de enamorados y lo que menos éramos, era eso. Guarde mi pluma en mi bolsillo de mi camisa, cerré el auto. En la recepción, estaba un caballero, me observo con ojo crítico, intente parecer amable.

-Disculpe, vengo a ver a Lucy Heartfilia, vive en el departamento 77.

-Ya veo, ¿ella sabe que vendrá?- _mierda._ Esto se estaba poniendo molesto, necesitaba sacarme de encima a este señor.

-No, bueno mire- le mostré el ramo- soy su novio y vengo a darle una sorpresa.

-¿él novio? ¿Eh? No sabía que ella tuviera uno.

-Bueno, empezamos a salir hace muy poco, por eso la quiero sorprender, pero si quiere llamarla está bien- soné lo más triste posible. _A ver si el viejo le doy pena._

Me miro de arriba abajo por unos minutos- creo que está bien, no pareces un delincuente y menos un mentiroso, pero al mínimo grito, llamo a la policía.

-Muchas gracias.

Afuera de su puerta, pude sentir todo el nerviosismo y vergüenza que acumule en el día. Tome una gran bocanada de aire. _Inhala y exhala_ , pensé. Presione el timbre, recé que estuviera en casa, aunque el viejito no me había dicho lo contrario, ¿o me había tomado el pelo?

-Ya voy!- se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. Me mantuve serio y relajado-Juvia entiende, no iré….¿Natsu?- su voz sonó sumamente nerviosa.

-Tranquila, eh venido a disculparme-mostré el ramo que tenía escondido atrás mío.

-¿cómo supiste mi dirección?

-Me gustaría primero que oigas y aceptes mis disculpas, después discutamos el resto.

Dudosa tomo el ramo- te oigo.

Solté un satisfactorio suspiro- bueno, primero que todo, acepto que me comporte como un imbécil contigo, pero en mi defensa, piensa, si una mujer llega y esta embaraza de ti ¿le crees? Se sincera con tu respuesta.

-Creo que reaccionaria más o menos igual, omitiendo lo de tratarla de puta.

-Vez, pero ahora que eh procesado la información, me gustaría hablar contigo. Ahora seriamente sin tapujos.

Ella se movió a un lado de la puerta-entra, y acepto tu "disculpa"; pero te falto un poco más de arrepentimiento- su voz sonó más tranquila. _Ya está mostrando sentido del humor, eso es algo ¿o no?_

-Gracias, para la próxima vendré llorando y unos mariachis- entre al pequeño departamento, una cocina comedor, una mini sala de estar y supongo que habrá dos cuartos, más un baño. No era un lugar para criar a un bebé. Además el hospital estaba bastante lejos.

-Espero que no haya una próxima- su voz volvió a zona triste, pero trate de no oírla, no me quería sentir avergonzado de nuevo. Había que empezar de nuevo, al respecto de esto.

-Tu hogar, es pequeño…y lo digo de una buena manera.

-Lo sé, cuando empezara a trabajar pensaba comprarme uno propio.

-¿lo arriendas?

-Así es, era el mejor ubicado, cerca de mi universidad y mi trabajo.

-Tienes razón, está cerca del centro.

Me indico que me sentara en una de las sillas de su comedor, accedí. –¿Deseas algo? Un ¿café? O una ¿bebida?

-Un café me haría bien, pero no muy cargado, tengo una leve acides.

Ella asintió-comprendo, mi padre igual-sonrió.

Escuchaba el sonido de la tetera ser llenada, la cocina ser prendida. Me hacía sentir en casa. El entorno que me rodeaba era perfecto, un sillón desecho y gastado, la televisión encendida pero en silencio, miles de libros apilados en un pequeño libero lleno de polvo con fotografías encima, una mesita de café llena de cuadernos y un pequeño florero con unas margaritas, que comenzaban a secar. Todo tenía un sentido en este cuadro, tuve unas ganas inhumanas de sacar una fotografía pero me contuve. _Había dejado de lado ese hobbie, lo había dejado para siempre._

-Lo siento por la espera, como no espera a nadie, no tenía nada preparado.

-No importa, tampoco avisé.

-Cierto… ¿y bien? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-ella asintió- contrate un detective privado.

-Vaya…pensé que esas cosas eran de películas y ¿solo pediste eso?

-Así es, créeme respeto la intimidad de la personas

-Tanto la respetas, ¿qué pides un detective privado para saberla?

-Si no fuera así no estaríamos hablando-

-Hace unas horas, hubiera preferido que fuera así.

-¿acaso no entendiste mi razones? Realmente estoy arrepentido de tratarte así, pero me tomo de sorpresa, nunca pensé que tendría un hijo tan pronto.

-Entiendo tus motivos, pero el recuerdo sigue ahí. Sé que te deje entrar y acepte el ramo de la paz, pero hay cosas que no puedo dejar pasar, entre ella el bebé y sé muy bien que de esos vienes a hablar. Dejo bien en claro que tendré al niño, con o sin tu apoyo- sí se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea del abortó pero me negué a admitirlo. Quiera o no, ese niño era mío. Y si mi madre se llegara a enterar, me mataría, claramente.

-Comprendo, pero también quiero aclarar que no venía a pedirte que abortaras, aunque el niño no fue planeado, es mi hijo.

-Bueno en algo ya estamos de acuerdo.

Bebí un poco de café, tanta charla me había dejado seco. –Es el primer paso. Ahora hablemos de la pensión y donde vivirás, porque este departamento dudo que se pueda habilitar un niño.

-Tienes razón, como dije anteriormente yo pensaba mudarme al terminar mi tesis, ya tengo un trabajo fijo. Sobre la pensión, seré realista, la necesitaré, aunque mi orgullo me obligue a rechazarla, mi cerebro me obliga aceptar. El monto tendría que verlo con el tiempo.

-Me cae bien tu cerebro- admití- sobre la pensión unos quinientos mil, sería bueno. Como tú dijiste con el tiempo tendremos que ver.

Sus ojos se habían abierto al escuchar la suma de dinero ¿me habré excedido? – Creo que con ese montó estaré bien.

-Me alegro, dijiste que tenías un trabajo fijo ¿ha que se referías?

-Una amiga mía, mayor que yo, trabaja de una editorial y me consiguió trabajo. Yo estudio licenciatura en lenguaje, también deseaba ser profesora, pero el improvisto embarazo estanco esa idea.

-Bonita carrera, si quieres, te aconsejo que sigas estudiando. Seguir un sueño es lo mejor.

Su rostro mostró asombro mezclado con ternura. –Gracias Natsu. Creo que volveré a considerar la idea.

La conversación empezó a tomar otros rumbos, agradables en la mayoría. Creí que ella no me aceptaría la disculpa y me mandaría a la mierda o aceptaría las disculpas, pero tendríamos una relación de mierda. Gracias a dios, ninguna de las dos opciones paso. Vi la hora y eran más de las diez, bastante tarde.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme.

-Tienes razón, te acompaño a la puerta.

Ambos estábamos en la puerta, debía despedirme, pero sentía que nos falta mucho por conversar, de la nada me había entusiasmado con la idea de ser padre.- Mañana quisiera venirte a buscar para ir a una consulta, a no ser tengas algún inconveniente.

-No, digo solo uno. Me gustaría ir con la ginecóloga que fui al enterarme lo del bebé. Realmente me agrado su forma de atender.

-No tengo objeción. ¿Me darías el nombre para pedir la hora?

Saque mi celular y abrí notas. –Su nombre es Mirajane Strauss.

-¿dijiste Mirajane Strauss?

-Así es ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?

Negué con la cabeza, casi como un impulso de supervivencia. – No, solo me sonó.

Sí, solo me sonó al nombre, de la hermana de mi ex prometida.

* * *

 **primero que todo, quiero pedir disculpas por dos cosas. La primera por la demora del capitulo(muchas pruebas, créanme) y la segunda por las posible faltas de ortografía o redacción de la historia** **pues no la revise** **o simplemente por lo fome que podría ser en parte o eso creo, porque el sueño me vence, así que pido disculpas de antemano. como siempre, espero que les guste, lo hice lo mas largo posible, espero que se noté; y para los que querían que lucy y natsu tuvieran una relación conflictiva...umh por ahora no quería que se odien del todo, pero de que habrán roces, habrán.**

 **les deseo un hermoso día o noche. y un gran beso, por favor cuídense...adiós.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **gracias por sus hermosos reviews, de verdad me alegran el día, y ahora trato de responderlos por interno c:**

 **Así que no olviden. Dejen sus sexys review aquí!**

 **\- Una información cortita...llegué a los 200 reviews en celos del dragon! créanme que eso de verdad me hizo la "escritora" mas feliz del mundo! y pensar que ya estaba finalizada de hace tiempo y aun así la gente la lee, eso me hace el doble de feliz c: TwT**

 **los quiero mucho y bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco

Cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella. No podía creer, a la solución que había llegado con él. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos tratando de calmar mis latidos, no estaba preparada para esto.

La mañana empezó mal, náuseas y más nauseas, vomitar lo poco y nada que contenía mi estómago. Bebí un poco de jugo y unas galletas de soda, algo que sabía que no devolvería o eso esperaba. Llame a laki para avisarle que ya no iría a trabajar y que me disculpaba por mi ineficacia en el trabajo al jefe. Prendí la radio y salí al pequeño jardín que tenía en la terraza, una cuantas flores y menta, adoraba la menta, su frescura y fragancia me subían los ánimos, y a mi parecer en cualquier té era deliciosa.

La mañana transcurría rápida, entre regar y sacar la maleza de los maseteros, ya era medio día, decidí salir al parque que estaba a unas cuadras, lo bueno de Fiore era que sus plazas y calles siempre estaban en buen estado o decentes. Me puse una polera holgada y un buzo aleatorio, me tome el cabello y mi billetera con las llaves. El día estaba fresco y no hacia tanto calor _, ¡perfecto para salir!,_ caminar le hacía bien al embarazo había leído en una revista, y escuchar música, desenrede mis audífonos y me dispuse a disfrutar la caminata. Lo malo de las plaza, es que hay niños y los malo de los niños, es que hay mamás, y lo malo de las mamás, es que yo en menos de ocho meses sería parte de su grupo. Al principio me sentí incómoda, como si la gente que me rodeaba sabía mi condición y que en cualquier momento me apuntarían con el dedo. ¿Por qué tanto miedo? Muchas amigas o compañeras de universidad ya eran madres, a nuestra edad era normal o por lo menos no mal visto, muchos estudios demostraban el porcentaje de madres solteras o cosas por el estilo, pero ese hecho no me ayudaba, me mortificaba más. Yo soñaba con desarrollarme en mi trabajo, reunir un dinero suficiente para viajar por lo mínimo dos años, conocer lugares nuevos y realidad que me transformaran como persona, no es que ahora no pudiera, pero tendría que posponerse, mínimo para cuando ella saliera del colegio, o mejor después de la universidad. además yo apenas me cuidaba, cómo lo haría ahora con un niño.

-Tantas cosas por las que siempre quise hacer, y ahora no podré- ¡oh no! La angustia volvía a mí, ¡afuera pensamientos negativos! Me abofetee las mejillas en forma de protesta, no debía pensar así, no ahora que había decidido tenerlo y contaba con el apoyo del padre. Era una tonta.

-Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme?- me gire casi alterada, me había olvidado que estaba en una plaza.

-oh no, digo sí, claro, es una plaza pública, digo todos podemos hacerlo nadie nos….por favor solo tome asiento- la mujer me sonrió, al parecer le parecí divertida y no una loca.

\- Me pareces agradable, yo realmente no conozco a nadie de por aquí, me mude hace poco con mi marido a Fiore, por trabajo.

-Ya veo, umh…¿vienes con tu hijo?- fije mi vista a los juegos en forma de animales, había un niño parecido a la mujer, cabello color verde.

-Sí, si no fuera por ella, el acostumbrarme al lugar sería peor, ella hace que mi pensamientos en otra parte.

-Ya veo- el silencio se propagó entre nosotras dos, pero fue no fue incomodo- Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, y ¿el tuyo?- ofrecí mi mano en forma de apretón, mientras con la otra apoyaba mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

-Bisca Connell, un gusto- aceptando el ofrecimiento. Lucy miro por unos segundos a su nueva amiga, era madre, un poco más mayor que ella pero no tanto, podría…

-Bisca, ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas…?

-claro, con que no sea mi edad- respondió la enérgica mujer, yo asentí un poco más en confianza.

La tarde se me hizo más corta que la mañana, en verdad era una mujer muy alegre y enérgica, además deportista, estaba al frente de la campeona de tiro al blanco de Alakitasia. Compramos unos sándwich en un almacén y estuvimos toda la tarde conversando, hablamos de muchas cosas, incluso de su embarazo, algo que me sirvió bastante, guardaba en mi cabeza todo los detalles posibles. Los faroles empezaron a prender y las madres ya se estaban yendo con sus hijos a sus hogares. Una mirada rápida me indico que ya era momento para retirarme.

-Creo que ya es hora de irse-dije. Me puse de pie demasiado rápido, la vista se puso un poco borrosa en un momento.

-¿estás bien? -Bisca me afirmo, entretanto yo me estabilizaba. Sabía que el embarazo tenía algo que ver.

-Estoy bien, solo se me nublo un poco la vista. Es algo normal-respondí, un poco más relajada. Asuka, la hija de Bisca, se nos acerco, me miraba un poco interesada al parecer era la primera amiga que su madre tenía en esta ciudad. Le sonreí de forma agradable. La niña era bastante risueña.

Cuando ya me había compuesto, Bisca me preguntó dónde vivía, por circunstancias increíbles, ambas vivíamos cerca una de la otra, una cuadra de diferencia si se podría decir. Yo estaba bastante feliz, tendría alguien con quien hablar de embarazo mas adelante y sin que supiera mi verdadera situación familiar o las circunstancia del embarazo, claro que no le mentiría, diciendo que estoy casada, o otra cosa por el estilo, pero podría preguntar cosas sobre el tema a una fuente confiable, una madre!.

El camino a casa, fue corto, y acompañado en una entretenida conversación aún más. Nos despedimos en la esquina, cada una se fue por su lado, terminando así un día normal. Revise mi calendario, me había entrado la curiosidad sobre el mes que nacería, así que como buena madre primeriza, tome el calendario que tenía en la cocina y comencé a contar los días, hasta llegar a los nueve meses. Septiembre sería el mes, primavera, signo libra, tipo de sangre por verse, color de ojos… ¡pero qué diablos estoy pensando! Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje aparecer. Mi piel se erizo a leer el nombre, era de natsu. Cerré los ojos por inercia, con su nombre bastaba para ponerme nerviosa. Tenía una cita con Mirajane para la próxima semana, además me solicitaba mi cédula de identidad, porque ya quería comenzar a depositarme el dinero correspondiente a la maternidad. Al parecer no quería tener mucha relación conmigo o con la maternidad, y no lo culpo, yo para él debía ser un error que debía afrontar. Odiaba sentirme así, desde que me hice cargo de mi misma, deje en claro que nunca aceptaría ayuda de nadie, si no era por mi propio esfuerzo, no lo aceptaba, y ¿ahora? Qué había cambiado en mí, todo, absolutamente todo. Ya en nueve meses más ya no sería la misma, mi físico ya sería distinto, tendría que cuidar a alguien más y con suerte yo podía hacerlo por mi. Todo lo que había soñado, tendría que posponerlo, volver a estudiar, viajar, casarme o comprarme un departamento que sea mío, editar libros o, quién sabe qué. Lo sé, solo me estoy excusando, lo hecho, hecho está, pero me dolía, dolía mucho. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, odiaba llorar, y más por cosas así, errores míos que al mismo tiempo no lo eran, yo deseaba tanta cosas y cumplir tantos sueños, sé muy bien que podré hacerlo pero en un futuro muy lejano y muchos de esos sueños serian pagados por el dinero de Natsu, sería una mantenida más, y cómo estoy tan segura de eso, porque sufro tanto, si las posibilidades están ahí, un hijo no es la peor cosa que me podría pasar en la vida, pero la verdad es…

-Por qué soy tan débil.- apreté mis puños hasta dejarlos blanco, sentía tanta rabia. Había cagado todo por lo que me había esforzado y más encima culpaba a mi hijo, siendo el un simple cigoto y víctima de todo lo que avecinaba, era una cobarde y las hormonas afectaban en gran cantidad el humor de una mujer, 100% comprobado.

Abrí el refrigerador, nada. La mercadería, observe una planta rodadora adentro. Debía comprar algo. Me sequé los ojos, sabía que me volvería una recaída depresiva por el embarazo, no sería la única que tendría y había que estar preparada, tomé mi billetera, natsu me había depositado, así que tenía dinero.

Cuando mis tías me decían sobre los antojos durante el embarazo nunca les creía, como es posible que, de la nada te da un hambre por una comida en especial, en cualquier momento del día y debes saciarla si o si, pero así es, a las cinco de la madrugada me dieron una ganas terribles por comer helado de lúcuma, y yo odiaba ese sabor. Me puse las pantuflas y fui al refrigerador, pero como dije anteriormente odiaba ese sabor, había comprado vainilla pero su olor me dejo hastiada, estaba claro que mi bebe deseaba solo ese sabor. La cosa es que, yo en mi estado no podía salir a comprar, me podía pasar cualquier cosa allá afuera, y la suerte de encontrar algún almacén abierto eran escasas, pero mis tripas sonaban tan desesperadas y sabía que si las llenaba con otra cosa, la devolvería y me carga vomitar.

-Y ¿ahora? – me dije mientras miraba mi vientre todavía plano, pero sabía muy bien que algo estaba adentro y exigía su dichoso helado de lúcuma- nene, entiende mama no puede ir a comprarlo, en primer lugar es peligroso y segundo tu mami no le gusta ese sabor.- claramente estaba loca, hablando en media de la noche con un cigoto que ni siquiera se desarrollaba por un antojo que yo no deseaba cumplir, pero no dormiría tranquila y lo que más necesitaba era sueño. Estaba en una odisea tremenda. Puse la tetera, por lo menos un té calmaría el ambiente, sería mi símbolo de paz, en este enfrentamiento. La radio nocturna solo colocaba música de la época de mi madre y los canales de televisión, todos fuera de sintonía. Busque una frazada, con mi té en mano me fui a sentar en la terraza, miraba las calles, aun transitaban autos y gente que venía de alguna fiesta, yo lo miraba todo, bebía un poco de té.

-Ser mamá es difícil, baby.- otro sorbo de té- y sé que te culpo de muchas cosas que me están sucediendo-callé, la manos me tiritaban.

-No prometo nada, pero… trataré de que no me vuelva afectar, ya sabes, mamá es muy complicada y siempre se mete líos en la cabeza- deje la taza en piso, y me puse de pie. Con una mano afirmaba la frazada que me protegía del frío y la otra me acariciaba mi plano vientre.- también soy débil, aunque muestre un lado de mi fuerte, no lo soy.

Medite por unos momentos lo que iba a decir, esto era importante para mí- Quiero enseñarte tantas cosas, una de ellas es que no es malo ser débil o tener miedos, son cosas que te hacen crecer como persona, forman el carácter y todo eso. Además te hacen darte cuenta de tus debilidades, para mejorarlas. Nadie dice que la vida es fácil y yo quien para negarlo, todo ha sido un torbellino de cosa, que ni te imaginas, la mayoría relacionadas contigo, algunas buenas y otras malas. En el futuro me preguntaras cómo fuiste concebido, y claramente me pondré nerviosa, recordare todo lo pasé al enterarse, las veces que te culpe de mis errores y frustraciones, tú me miraras esperando una respuesta de mi parte y sabes que diré….el mejor gran error de mi vida, y sabes que más, aunque me mires confundido y preocupado, porque la palabra error, algo que significa malo, tú fuiste la excepción, tú pequeño baby, eres la excepción de todo, y estoy segura que en ese futuro como hoy, te amare y abrazare con todo mi ser. Ya no es momento de culpar te o culparme, sino de avanzar los dos juntos y si alguien más se apunta mejor.- suspire aliviada, ahora todo comenzaba a tomar forma en mi vida. Todo cobraba sentido.

-Porque tu mami, es una mujer que ya sabe afrontar un gran error y seguir avanzando, porque ya aprendí todo lo que tuve que aprender, y tú algún día también lo harás.- mire como las nubes comenzaban a irse para darle paso a los rayos de sol, que se asomaba. Las paz gobernó todo mi ser, la tranquilidad borro todos mis miedo, ahora etsaba segura de esto, y no arrepentiría nunca.

Tome mi celular, sabía muy bien que era una locura, una locura más que asumiría después. Marque el número de Natsu. Necesitaba ese helado de lúcuma.

* * *

 **Hola! Cómo le va? Bueno eh vuelto con el fic, y aunque muchos piensen que lo deje, no es así, solo que eh tenido muchas pruebas y trabajos, no eh tenido tiempo para nada u.u**

 **Por eso estoy feliz de escribirles de nuevo...quiero decir que los pensamientos de lucy sobre su embarazo aunque muchos piensen que es muy exagerada o otra cosa, hay que aclarar que quedar embarazada en situaciones así deprimen a cualquiera, y queria mostrar en este capitulo, que aunque decidas tenerlo, siempre habrá una semillita dentro tuyo que rechazara la idea, pero siempre uno elegirás la mejor decisión.**

 **Sin mas que decir me voy...le deseo un buen día, tarde o noche...un enorme beso con mucha baba y bacterias *3***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Alguna reviews? *3* *3***


End file.
